


The Guy with the Pick Up Lines

by MiracleDreamer



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Real Person Fiction, Youtubers
Genre: Also cliches wow, But work with me here, I dont know anything about cars tbh, M/M, Mechanic! Ohm, Pick-Up Lines, Supportive Jonathan, Title is bad title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleDreamer/pseuds/MiracleDreamer
Summary: Bryce doesn't do pick up lines, but a certain and very attractive mechanic changes that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is very self-indulgent. Something about Ohm being a mechanic makes me weak. And also, Bryce with pick up lines! Who doesn't want to see that?

He was hot. Bryce has to resist keeping his eyes glued to the man who told him he would take good care of his car, hair a ruffled, hot mess and blue jumpsuit fitting him just right. It didn't even matter that his face was smothered with black spots from working under a car for so long, his hazel eyes still stood out like brewed hot chocolate ringed with the sky and his lips looked delectable, bite-sized candy Bryce couldn't get enough of.   
  
His name was Ryan, from the little name tag stuck to his clothing.   
  
"Don't worry much about your car here. It'll in good hands." Ryan winked at him, Bryce's face heating up much too visibly. It wasn't fair that the nearest mechanic in town was attractive, giving him winks and overall having a great personality when Bryce pulled in with a temper and a very guilty Jonathan in tow. He was like a witch, hitting him with a "love at first sight" spell so strong it was driving the blonde crazy. He was sure Jonathan could tell what was going on too, a cat-like smile appearing on his face.   
  
"Do you know how long it'll take?" Bryce asked, licking his dry lips when Ryan came to stand in front of him (them, but since Jonathan wasn't speaking a word, it was like he wasn't there) again, wiping his hands on a handkerchief much too dirty to actually clean them well. He shouldn't be intimidated, considering his height was 6'3", while Ryan stood a good three or so inches shorter. However, unlike the mechanic, who had a nicely-shaped body (Bryce begged God above to still let him into the gates of heaven after he realized what he thought), Bryce was lanky and built like a noodle, making him self-conscious for the first time in years.   
  
"Since you're asking for a replacement, it'll take a good hour. You can stay here if you'd like, or you can call up a friend." Bryce nodded, about to fish out his phone to call Evan, when Jonathan placed a hand over it, eyes lighting up with a wicked gleam.   
  
"We'll stay here, good-looking~" Bryce paled, freezing when he realized what Jonathan's plan was. He was going to keep on flirting with Bryce's obvious interest until he got his number, then spill the beans by loudly claiming Bryce was into him, pushing Bryce's number into his hands, finally running off cackling with a very flustered Bryce hot on his heels. It wouldn't end well even if the man did call him, Bryce's horrible awkwardness sure to drive him away.   
  
"I'm not the only good-looking one here." Ryan looked up at Bryce and winked again, Bryce falling deeper into the pit of infatuation. If Bryce swore as much as Jonathan, he would've cursed right then and there. Nothing this man did was short of incredibly sexy, the man turning to give Bryce's old but beloved car his full attention.   
  
Bryce was ashamed to admit that his eyes glued themselves to the man's fine ass.   
  
"Let's go inside," Jonathan hooked his fingers into the collar of Bryce's shirt, tugging him inside the small shop. The shop was air-conditioned, small aisles filled to the brim with parts for cars or anything else related. At one corner was three chairs, Jonathan plopping down on one while Bryce took the other. Soft music played from nearby speakers connected to a laptop on the pale green counter, a lone book with a bookmark and a half - eaten donut pushed to the side. Idly, Bryce  pondered if he could win over the man with food, his rational mind scolding him for even thinking of being able to be casual enough to bring him homemade pastries.   
  
"Bryce, why not ask him out?" Jonathan mindlessly questioned, his fingers strumming through the packets of scent fresheners. He found his favorite and common pine tree scent, snatching a couple of them and putting them on the counter for later pay. Bryce, on the other hand, only gave him a glare, his blush still in full swing.   
  
"...He's way out of my league," Bryce tersely replied, picking at the lint of his sweater. His subconscious cringed at his choice of attire now, an old hoodie being pranced around like a gold trophy. In retrospect, he didn't think he would come face to face with such an attractive person, so he defended himself for a small mistake.   
  
"That's bull, Bryce. That guy is so into you, I already felt like I was third wheeling!" Jonathan giggled, the same signature giggle found odd when they first became friends, but now it was filled him with a warm fondness increased as they spent more time together.   
  
"I doubt it. I mean, look at me! I'm-"   
  
"Beautiful! Cute! Hot as fuck! Bryce, give yourself some credit!" Jonathan interrupted Bryce, catching the younger's eyes with a playful wink. He moved toward Bryce, reaching up to smooth down his hair and squeeze his cheeks, giving him a stern look that reminded Bryce of his mother, soft but strict.   
  
"Bryce, I want you to go out there and be the smoothest motherfucker in the planet, okay? I want you to physically make him swoon, and bonus points if you get him turned on, got it? Now go!" Shoving a very red Bryce to the door, he gave his friend a thumbs-up, a lewd gesture made with his other hand. Bryce only rolled his eyes, pretending to be unaffected but failed miserably.   
  
Bryce took a deep breath to calm his nerves, a hand tightly gripping the handle of the door. Through the window, he could make out the bent form of Ryan, his physique blessed by the gods themselves as he worked on the dying engine of his car. It was a curse and and a blessing to be around such a man, and Bryce had to take the chance of curling that man around his fingers. So, with a clumsy wringing of his wrists and trying to look like he wasn't ready to fling himself to the sun, he pushed the door and got ready to ask this man on a date.   
  
"Hey! So..." Already, Bryce was mentally beating himself up, the other poking his head out to squint at Bryce, his head cocking to the side. Bryce dehydrated right then and there, the gesture hot and mildly cute at the same time. He smiled at Bryce, a dimple showing on his right cheek under the shade of the car's hood.   
  
"Hey there, sweet cheeks. What's up?" Ryan was smiling casually, picking up a nearby rag and wiping his hands clean. "Something on your mind?" Bryce was entranced by the way the man's lips moved, the words rolling of his tongue so disgustingly sweet and his voice was coated with this kind of erotic tone, it made Bryce shudder at the thought of him using it in bed. More specifically, using it on him.   
  
"I wanted to ask if...can you touch me?" Bryce bit his lip, the look on Ryan's face shocked but not entirely disgusted, which Bryce took as a good thing. “I just want to tell my friends I was touched by an angel.” Bryce was proud of himself, the words coming out nicely, without any voice crack at the end. With his confidence heightened, he leaned forward, a nervous smile lighting his face. If he was going to do this, he needed to have some balls.  _ Thank god for Jonathan _ , he thought.

 

Ryan was stiff for a few seconds, only to finally process the question and tip his head back, his laugh rich and teetering on the line of high-pitched. Bryce couldn’t help but laugh with him, the laughter mingling into the air until they both calmed down.

 

“If you want to play that game, I can play it too.” Ryan’s smile turned into something much more suited behind closed door, leaning up to Bryce. His eyes held something dangerous, alluring Bryce like a moth to a flame. “Are you a picture? Because I want to pin you to a wall right now.”

 

Bryce’s cheeks flared up, a hue of red spreading on his face. He wouldn’t back down, however. He was competitive, the games played with Jonathan and him always winning proof that he would not back down from this challenge. Besides, the more he goes along with this man, the more chances he would be able to take him out on a date, right?

 

“Are you a magician? Because when I look at you, everyone else disappears.” Bryce blinked, eyes wide when he saw the tips of the man’s ears change into a light red. It was beautiful, and Bryce just couldn’t help himself as he spilled out another cheesy pick up line, just to see if he would blush even more. He pulled out his keys and said, “I have these many keys, but I’m still missing the one to your heart. Want to change that?”

 

“Oh my god…” Ryan rolled his eyes, the red still there as he giggled. He composed himself afterwards, his calm demeanor placed back and his eyes looking at Bryce like he was everything he wanted at that moment. “Let’s play house. You can be the door and I’ll slam you all night long~”

 

Bryce’s breathing hitched, a hand reaching to tug at his collar. He was good, he could give him that. He felt like he was drowning already, the man’s quirky smile getting to him more than necessary.

 

“You’re like my toe, because I’d bang you on every piece of furniture in my home.” Bryce picked that one up from Jonathan, the man using pick-up lines constantly when they went to a club or bar. Usually, he wouldn’t say such filthy things like that, but Ryan looked like he enjoyed it, eyes fascinated with him. He just hoped it would soon be over, because under that gaze for too long and he was sure to fall down on his knees.

 

“Your lips look a little lonely. Do you want my lips to meet them?” Ryan inched closer, his hands coming to rest on Bryce’s hips. He looked ready to pounce, Bryce leaning down in amazement. Close up, Ryan looked even better, lips still teasing him without any indication of stopping. 

 

“I…” Bryce started, tongue flicking on his dry lips. He couldn’t think anymore, Ryan getting closer and invading his vision. In a moment of fleeting thoughts, he recalled they were outside, broad daylight, flirting and close to kissing each other. At the moment, he didn’t care though. He was so close to his goal, and Jonathan would kick his ass if he backed out now. He would kick his own ass, too.

 

“Bryce, right?” Ryan hummed, not stopping with the bedroom eyes. It was driving Bryce nuts.

 

“Yeah, that’s me…” Breathless, Bryce responded. The smell of oil and metal clogged his nostrils, the scent radiating from Ryan. Somehow, it worked for him.

 

Standing on his toes, Ryan moved his lips to Bryce’s ears, his warm breath ghosting and alerting Bryce’s sensitivity.

 

“Bryce, you’ve managed to win me over. How about you visit me at my place later tonight and become one?”

 

Bryce wanted to jump in joy. He wanted to lift Ryan up and hug him. He wanted to meet the other’s lips and hold him and never let go. He at least wanted to smile at the other and thank him. Sadly, he wasn’t able to do anything.

 

Bryce Mcquaid fainted instead. 

 

_________________

 

When Bryce woke up, he found himself snuggled into his couch. The apartment window was facing him, the night enveloping the sky with stars and a full moon. A blanket hugged him, one that he had barely washed this morning and was smelling like lavender. He heard the gurmbling of Jonathan next to him, the man sitting on the ground with a controller in hand. He was playing WWE, a random match with some AI, it seemed like.

 

“Finally awake?” Jonathan asked, not turning from his match. He let out an exasperated groan when he was pinned, mashing the A button and springing up. 

 

“Yeah...what happened?” Bryce knew what happened, but that didn’t stop him from asking. He was mortified with himself. How could he faint in the arms of someone as how at that? It was humiliating, the event making him want to hide under his bed and never face Ryan again.

 

“You passed out. Really, Bryce, you scared me and the guy. He was apologizing so much, it was kind of funny.” Jonathan pouted when the match ended, the AI winning him. He took a quick gulp of his soda, turning to give Bryce a thumbs up. “It was worrying, we went to the hospital to check if you were fine and all that. You should have seen the look on his face when he had to explain to the nurse that you fainted when you two were flirting. It was priceless.”

 

“Sorry for making you worry,” Bryce apologized, reaching to pull his knees to his chest. Jonathan shook his head, smiling faintly.

 

“Don’t worry about it. Also, check your sweater pocket. There’s something in there that might make you happier.”Jonathan stood up, moving to throw his can into the trash. While he did that, Bryce fished whatever was out of his pocket, coming out with a piece of paper. Gulping, he unfolded it, eyes meeting neat and blocky handwriting.

 

_ I’m sorry I made you faint! I didn’t mean too! : ( _

__ _ It was kind of cute, if that makes any sense. _

__ _ So, I’ll give you a chance, Brycey~ _

__ _ Call me: 555-XXX-XXXX : ) _

__ _ (P.S.: Your friend paid for the car, so don’t worry about it. He’s a nice guy.) _

 

__ Bryce finished reading, eyes filled with determination as he got up, scrambling for his phone. He didn’t know what he was going to say, but he was going to keep this man. He was sweet and he was going to be Bryce’s.

...Right after he thanked Jonathan.

**Author's Note:**

> I am such a sucker for fainting cliches. Something about Bryce lets me believe that he would faint, but not too much. Like I said, self-indulgent ^^ Please tell me if mistakes are found!
> 
> Tumblr: fantasyeuphoriaandlace


End file.
